


HERO TALK

by Kathihtak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All Might is just a nice dude, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, This Is STUPID, Thor has some complexes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathihtak/pseuds/Kathihtak
Summary: So, I noticed that the seiyuu playing All Might also voices Thor in the Japanese Dub of the Marvel Movies, so I wondered what it would be like those to met.Just a short crack fic.Get ready für Thor meeting an even taller, blonder, even more more blue-eyed hero.
Relationships: Thor & All Might
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	HERO TALK

There wasn’t much going on in the small bar Thor had chosen to get a beer in, not until some guy tried to raid the place.   
Thor put down his beer, instantly annoyed by this puny human, but before he could do anything something, or rather someone, smashed through one of the walls. 

  
„It’s fine now! Why? Because I AM HERE!“  
The robber trembled in fear.   
„A-A-All Might?!“ He instantly put down his weapon and the money he stole.   
„I-I’m sorry. Please don’t hurt me.“  
Thor watched the situation. Who was this guy?   
He hadn’t been on Earth for some time but if there were new superheros, he would know about them, right?  
All Might let the trembling man who promised never to do something illegal ever again go.  
Thor rose from his seat, just before All Might could leave.

  
„Hey you! So, who are you again?“ The God of Thunder asked condescending.  
When he reached the blonde hero in spandex, Thor was shocked how tall he was.  
Not considering Hulk, he was the tallest member of the Avengers. It weirded him out that he had to look up to someone.  
„Hm?“ All Might looked down, „It’s rare that someone doesn’t recognizes me. I am All Might! And who might you be? Do you want an autograph?“  
There was a faint roll of thunder, lightning surrounded Thor.  
When it died down, he was clad in his armor and cape.  
„I am Thor, God of Thunder!“  
There was a minute of silence.

  
„Excuse me, who?“ All Might asked.  
„You don’t know who I am? Thor! God of Thunder! Son of Odin! The strongest Avenger!“ Thor tried again without much success.  
„Ohhh, it’s always nice to meet a fellow hero! You are probably new to this business! Let me give you some advice!“ All Might started rambling with his constant smile.  
At first, Thor didn’t even know what to say.  
It wasn’t like he was intimidated by this gigantic, blonde, muscular hero. Of course not. He was Thor, son of Odin, King of Asgard!  
The God of Thunder built himself up, not quiet reaching the same height as the other hero.  
„I don’t need advice. I am over 1500 years old. I am a god!“ His voice dropped slightly.  
„Oh, I’m sorry, my friend.“ All Might patted on the God’s shoulder who dropped back to his original height.  
„I’m sorry. Did I hurt you? Sometimes I forget how strong I am.“ The japanese hero asked, wondering why Thor was suddenly a few inches shorter.  
„You? Hurting me? Please, I’ve been in hundreds of battles and had worse than a pat on the shoulder. It is me who should give advice to you.“   
„AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!“ All Might suddenly burst out, „That sounds great! We should give each other advice. You can never stop learning!“  
„Oh I believe I’ve learned enough.“ Thor answered.  
‚Does he want to intimidate me with that laugh? Well, I’ll show him‘  
„AHAHHAHAHAHA“ Thor copied his laugh.  
„It is nice that we can laugh together, my friend. AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH“  
„AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA“ Thor tried to be louder.  
„AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA“ All Might’s voice drowned him.  
„AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA“ Thor’s laugh got louder.  
This went on for quiet some time. There weren’t much people in the bar, but those who were there didn’t really understand what the hell was going on.  
  



End file.
